Oblivion
by DaydreamDepartment
Summary: Krei kept more than just the portal device on Akuma island. It became the holding chamber for a great threat that Krei tried to sweep under the rug. A threat that would watch mankind burn and not think twice about it, leaving the Big Hero 6 having to learn to face an enemy with no remorse for killing. And if they can't, the human race will be reduced to nothing.(Darker Path sequel)
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Hibiki didn't like the idea, but it was his only choice. His new home was Akuma Island.

He really didn't have much choice, he didn't want to leave the city he grew up in, but at the same time didn't want to be found. The island would be the one place no one would look for him.

"Callaghan made it work," he said to himself. "So I can too."

It had been three months since he had created the alias Onryō and tried to kill Abigail Callaghan to make her father pay for murdering Tadashi. He had almost done it too, but then he realized that killing an innocent would make him just a big a monster as Robert Callaghan.

Shortly after, he was asked to join the Big Hero 6, but… he just couldn't bring himself to face his friends or his sister ever again after what he had tried to do to them. Thus, Hibiki ran away and decided to live in solitude for the rest of his natural life.

Hibiki was exploring the various halls of the old Krei facility on the island. The place was massive. Krei used to conduct experiments with dangerous equipment here, until his portal device went to shit and ruined the island.

All of the rooms were filled with strange pieces of equipment, and a lot of it looked like weapons. Krei had many secrets that he probably hid on this island.

Then he came across a door. Of all doors throughout the complex, this one interested because it was the only one that was locked. The door had faint writing on it, but Hibiki was still able to make out the words.

"Project V.A.D.A.I," Hibiki said to himself. "This lock looks new. Electronic too. Man I must be losing my mind, i'm talking to myself. Then again, i'm not the most boring person in the world to talk to. Right?"

Silence.

"Okay, i'll just get to work on this lock then."

It took him almost an hour, but Hibiki finally managed to hack his way into the door. It creaked open with a loud mechanical echo.

Hibiki stepped to inside, and not much to his surprise, it was pitch black.

Then everything lit up.

Hibiki could see the room clearly now. He could also see four armed guards filing into the room. They must've known where the light switch was.

The man leading the group pointed a gun to Hibiki's head.

"Who are you?!" the man yelled.

Hibiki was confused. He had no idea who these people were, or what they were here for.

"This is a restricted area. Did you not see the signs?"

"Uh, too be honest, I did but decided to ignore them."

"Who are-"

"Sir," a second gunman said, "I found George and Venessa."

The gunmen motioned toward a sight that almost made Hibiki puke. In the corner of the now lit room, were two bodies.

"What the hell did this?" another gunman said, looking at the bodies horrified.

His question was answered when a large screen on the wall opposite of the door lit up. There was only a white screen, but a woman's voice spoke out.

"I deleted them," the voice spoke softly. "My orders are to 'delete the things that make it hard for other things to fucntion properly.' Now, you must be deleted.

Hibiki wasn't sure what happened. There was an uproar of screams, and a bright light then everything went black.

"Deletion completed," the voice spoke calmly.

(*****)

**(A/N) This seemed pretty gruesome when I wrote it. It feels as if I didn't write this to my fullest extent, but I really can't see this being written any other way. Hope you guys liked this. I decided to write a prologue because I didn't want my story to start out boring, and I already had the idea in my head and couldn't see how I could throw it into the story without it being a prologue. Just to clarify, the rest of the chapters will not be as short as this one. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	2. Chapter 1 Searching

**Chapter 1: Searching**

It had been three months. Three months since anyone had seen Hibiki Tinunchi. Everyone had stopped looking. Except for Hiro.

He knew very well that his friend hadn't left the city, because every now and then Hiro could detect Hibiki's sound equipment being used. Only problem was, he couldn't pinpoint the exact location, and when he could, Hibiki was gone by the time Hiro got there. But Hiro was reluctant to stop searching for his friend. Hibiki was a good person, and Hiro didn't want him to think of himself as a monster.

Hiro was typing away at the laptop in his lab at SFIT. There had been several reportings of a strange figure leaping across buildings at night. It had to be Hibiki. Some of these sightings had been in the same general area, so Hiro figured he could find out where Hibiki was. He had to be staying somewhere, a warehouse, and abandoned home, or even under the bridge.

The teen was reading about another sighting when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey nerd," Gogo's voice spoke. "What are you doing in there? It's like seven o'clock."

Hiro glanced out the window and immediately noticed how dark it was.

Gogo ended up coming into Hiro's lab without him saying anything.

"I thought I locked that," Hiro said emotionlessly, still looking at his computer screen.

"I think you know by now that I can pick anything. What are you-"

Gogo looked at Hiro's laptop and sighed.

"You're _still_ looking for him? Hiro, not to let your hopes up, but Hibiki's most likely split town by now."

Hiro tuned around in his chair to face her. "I know he hasn't left the city. I just need to find out where he is."

"Okay, and even if you can do that, what makes you think he wants to be found? He left for a reason."

"He left because he felt bad about what he did. He still thinks of himself as some kind of criminal."

"Well he's not wrong."

Hiro scolded her.

"Sorry, it's just… maybe Hibiki just isn't ready to forgive himself yet. He tried to hurt people HIro. He tried to hurt people he cared about. People don't just shake off stuff like that."

"I know, I know, I … just want to show him the good he can do."

"You're beginning to sound like-"

"Tadashi," Hiro finished. "I know. Now I know how he felt, trying to help me reach my full potential."

There was silence for awhile.

"Well," Gogo finally said, "you might want to get outta here before the night guards kick you out again."

"Alright," Hiro said. "I've just gotta finish something up."

Gogo exited the room with a rare smile. Hiro continued to research Hibiki's whereabouts.

About twenty minutes later Hiro found a story in a news article about a gun deal that went wrong. There were several witnesses who saw a masked figure running away from an alleyway where there were several unconscious gang members. Hiro found a picture of one of the knocked out gang members, and instantly recognized the symbol on his jacket. Hiro knew where he had to go, so he put on his armor and called Baymax to come get him. Hiro was going to find out where Hibiki was.

(*****)

The gang Hiro was looking for called themselves the Backstreet Senshis. They were a group the Big Hero 6 new very well. They had stopped many of their gun and drug deals over the past year. Yet, their leader Ikuto always managed to get away before he could be arrested. Hiro didn't mind this though, for when ever he needed to know about criminal whereabouts he would always consult Ikuto, promising not to have him arrested.

Hiro flew Baymax to the alley where Ikuto usually hung out. He was definitely surprised to see a seven foot tall, red, armored robot land ten feet away from him.

Hiro jumped off of Baymax and landed in front of Ikuto.

"Well, Ikuto ol' pal," Hiro said, "I need some information."

"What's new?" Ikuto said, blowing cigarette smoke out of his mouth.

Ikuto kind of scared Hiro. He was slender with many tattoos going down both of his arms, and even on his bald head. Hiro didn't let fear get the best of him though.

"I heard you guys ran into a little complication in your last gun deal."

Ikuto threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

"Hell yeah. Would've gotten some serious cash if that masked guy hadn't shown up. Guy came in and knocked all my guys on their asses, then did the same thing to my buyers. I don't even know what he did, it's like he just raises up his hands, and everyone gets knocked out. Naturally I slipped away before the cops got here, but a lot of my guys got arrested. Why do you care?"

"I'm looking for the guy that attacked you. I...used to know him, and I was hoping you knew where he went."

"Why would I know? I ran like hell when he got there."

"Do you at least know which way he went?"

I saw him jumpin' on buildings, going south of where we were. Nothing over that way though but that old building where they used to make metal."

"That's all I needed." Hiro began to climb on Baymax's back.

"Hey," Ikuto said before Hiro left, "remember our deal."

"I'll think about it," Hiro joked, but Ikuto didn't seem to find it so funny.

Hiro left flew out of the alley to avoid anymore awkwardness. He was heading towards an old metal factory that was close to the San Fransokyo Port.

Hiro remembered what he read about the gun deal Hibiki ruined. Hibiki hadn't just stopped that, apparently he had been stopping petty crimes all over the city. It made Hiro glad to see he was doing something for the good of the people, and even more so that Hiro was close to finding him.

Hiro landed Baymax just outside a large complex that used to be a place for manufacturing metal. The two walked to a large door, and surprise, it was locked.

"Would you like me to break down the door Hiro?" Baymax asked, already holding up his rocket fist.

"Nah, I got this." Hiro lifted his gauntlet and fired a repulsor blast at the padlock, destroying it.

Hiro and Baymax walked into the old factory looking around.

"This is weird Baymax," Hiro said. "Why would Hibiki stay in a place like this?"

Baymax stopped walking

"Baymax, what's wrong?"

"Hiro, I am detecting dozens of signs of life originating from all around us."

By the time Hiro realized what was going on, it was too late.

The lights on the ceiling were turned on, revealing many armed men standing on top of catwalks and all around Hiro and Baymax.

Directly twenty feet in front of them stood Ikuto, wearing a black trench coat and pointing a pistol at Hiro.

"Well, well," he said with a smirk. "Look what we have here."

"Ikuto?" Hiro said confused. "What are you doing?"

"Let me spell it out for you kid. I Don't give a damn about our deal. You've messed with too many of my operations, and have gotten to many of my men arrested. It's payback time.

"How did you get here before me?"

"We have our ways."

Ikuto was about to fire his pistol, but thankfully, Hiro was a quick thinker. He held his arm up in the air, and a large flash emanated from his gauntlet, causing most of the gunman to drop their guns and cover their eyes.

Hiro quickly jumped on Baymax. "Baymax, get us outta here!"

Baymax activated his thrusters and flew full speed through the building.

Ikuto had recovered from the flash, and was now shouting at his men to shoot Baymax.

Baymax flew to the back of the building dodging bullets the whole time, and made a U-turn, heading toward the door.

A few of the gunmen were shooting at Hiro, so he switched his repulsors to stun and began firing. He had knocked out a few of the men before Baymax flew through the door of the factory.

"I'll kill you!" Ikuto was shouting in the distance. "You've started a war and you don't even know it!"

Ikuto was full of crap. Hiro wasn't afraid of a guy like him. Even if he did pose a threat, Hiro could hear police sirens in the direction of the factory. Hiro had a feeling he wouldn't be hearing from the Backstreet Senshis for a while.

As he was flying over the city, heading for home, Hiro began to realize something: he could've died. He wanted to find Hibiki, he really did. But looking for him just caused trouble for Hiro, and he wasn't any closer to figuring out Hibiki's location.

Baymax landed in front of the garage, allowing Hiro to jump off of his back and open it. Hiro then stored his and Baymax's armor inside, and walked through the door that led into the house.

"Okay, Baymax," Hiro said whispering, "if Aunt Cass asks where we were, we were hanging out with my friends."

"Understood," Baymax said.

They walked through the house, only to find Aunt Cass sitting in the kitchen eating a piece of pie. The moment she saw Hiro, she scolded him.

"And where have you been?" she said with pie in her mouth.

Hiro opened his mouth to answer, but Baymax spoke first.

"We were suspended outward with Hiro's friends."

"What?" Cass said confused.

"We were hanging out with my friends," Hiro said. "I lost track of time, sorry i'm home late."

Cass was frowning, but that soon went away.

"Alright, but you need to stop coming home late mister. You need you sleep."

"I promise i'll be home on time from now on," Hiro lied.

"Well good. You want some pie hon?"

"No thanks," Hiro said walking up the stairs to his room. "I'm good,"

Hiro's Aunt Cass was the most forgiving person he had ever met. It was one of her best qualities. One of her worst was over protection. She didn't know Hiro was part of the Big Hero 6, and would definitely disapprove if she found out. Hiro didn't like lying to his aunt, the only family he had left, but he also wanted to continue being part of the Big Hero 6.

"Baymax," Hiro said, "i'm satisfied with my care."

Upon hearing the words, Baymax walked to his charging station and deflated.

Hiro walked over to his bed and practically fell onto the mattress, exhausted. He only had one thought before he drifted off into the deepest sleep of his life. _I won't stop looking for you Hibiki. I know you want to do good._

(*****)

**(A/N) Well, how are you guys liking the story so far? I had another direction I wanted to go with this chapter where Hiro found Hibiki, but then I remembered what I wrote in the prologue and decided this was way better. I wanted to add action into the first chapter unlike the last story. I've decided to not update as frequently for three reasons. One: I want to update at later periods of time to allow more people to see the story when they look up Big Hero 6. Two: I feel like i'm writing these too fast, and need inspiration in between chapters. Three: I need me time:) That's DatdreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	3. Chapter 2 Friends 'Til The End

**Chapter 2: Friends 'Til The End**

Hiro woke up with a start. He was gasping for air and was covered in sweat. He had another nightmare… another nightmare about Tadashi. It wasn't really a nightmare so much as a dream, because it was about what life would have been like if Tadashi never would have run into the showcase building. Hiro would be going to school with his older brother at SFIT. They'd always wake up in their bedroom and then rush downstairs to eat breakfast. It basically showed how great life would be, but Hiro still considered it a nightmare, because it was his mind telling him none of that was ever going to happen.

The teen got out of bed and put his usual clothes on; a bright red T-shirt with cargo shorts and his favorite dark blue hoodie.

He glanced at the clock and noticed he woke up a half an hour before Baymax was supposed to wake him up. Hiro decided he would use this time to eat breakfast, something he was always in too much of a hurry to do.

Hiro walked downstairs to find his Aunt Cass tending to the first two customers of the day.

Cass turned to find Hiro and smiled.

"Oh, hey hon," she said, pouring a man his coffee. "You're up early."

"Yeah I know," Hiro said reaching for a donut that Cass served at the restaurant.

"Hey!" Cass said scolding him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, grabbing breakfast," Hiro said confused.

"Not from my café you're not. I sell those to paying customers. If you want breakfast we have an entire kitchen filled with food."

Okay, jeez," Hiro said backing away from the case full of pastries.

He walked back upstairs to the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. Something quick so his friends wouldn't have to wait when they came to pick him up.

After his cereal, which disgusting because there was no milk, Hiro walked back down to the café, and found his five best friends in the world sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey, there he is," Fred said with a smile on his face and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey guys," Hiro said approaching his friends. "Wait, if I can't have coffee, why does Fred? He's just as energetic as me."

"Well, Fred doesn't operate dangerous equipment all day," Gogo said, blowing a bubble with her gum.

"That still doesn't seem fair."

"Zip it. Let's go Wasabi, we still have to pick up Jenna."

Usually Hibiki would drive Jenna to school, but now that he was gone, Wasabi offered to drive her.

"Then let's go," Wasabi said getting out of his chair.

Hiro turned and looked at his Aunt Cass.

"Bye Aunt Cass," Hiro waved at her.

"Bye sweetie, have a good day," she replied, waving back.

The five friends got into Wasabi's sedan and they went to pick up Jenna.

Jenna lived only a mile or two away from the school, so picking her up was convenient. On the way there, Gogo began talking to Hiro as she pulled out her phone.

"So," she said suspiciously, "where were you last night?"

_Does she know? _Hiro thought. "I, uh, was at home all night," he lied, and Hiro was a terrible liar.

"Uh huh," Gogo said skeptically. "Then what's this?"

Gogo put her phone in front of Hiro's face. It was a news article about a gunfight that took place the night before… at an old metal factory. The article told how the gunman were heard firing off bullets by construction workers nearby. It also told, some flying… thing was see leaving the area.

"You went out to find Hibiki didn't you?" she said.

"Fine," Hiro said defeated, "you got me. I heard Ikuto might know where he is, so I asked him. Turns out he was setting me up."

"Of course he was," Wasabi said from the driver's seat. "He's a gangster who kills anyone that messes with him. You didn't think there was anything strange about that?"

"I thought I was close to finding Hibiki. I guess I didn't think about it."

"Hiro," Honey Lemon said, "I think it's time to let Hibiki go. Looking for him is just getting you into trouble. Hibiki doesn't want to be found, so I think we should just forget about him."

"I can't just forget about him. None of us should. He's our friend no matter what, and I want to find him to tell him that. Would you guys just give up on _me _if I left without a trace?"

There was nothing but silence for the rest of the ride.

Wasabi parked outside a large two story house that had Jenna standing in front of it. Hiro peered out the window and saw Jenna hugging a tall blond woman that must've been her mother. Hiro wondered what she thought of Hibiki being gone. Had Jenna told her he was some kind of a supervillain? Or was her mother told Hibiki just disappeared without a trace, so she wouldn't think less of her son.

Jenna walked up to the car and got in. "Hey guys," she said.

" 'Sup Jen," Fred said. "Are you guys ready for some major science?!"

"Fred, what are you talking about?" Jenna smiled. "You're always on the other side of the school. You never even get _near _the science."

"Well, yeah, but i've heard cool things about it."

The rest of the ride to SFIT was pretty much Fred talking about how awesome science was, despite the fact he really didn't know anything about science.

Wasabi parked his sedan in the usual parking spot and everyone got out. Everyone began walking to the labs except for Fred who was heading for the football field to do some cheer practice.

Hiro walked into the labs ready to go to his own, but then noticed Jenna standing still staring at something.

"Hey Jenna, what's-"

Hiro stopped himself when he saw what Jenna was looking at. She was staring at the emptiness of Hibiki's old workspace.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Jenna just nodded, tears filling her eyes

"I've been trying to find him. I've searched the whole city, and yet it seems like when i'm about to find him, he always slips past me. I don't know I just-"

"Thank you Hiro," Jenna said, now wiping away her tears. "You're a good person for trying to find him. I haven't even tried looking for him. Shows what kind of sister I am."

"Hey, you're a good sister," Hiro said. "Hibiki just went down the wrong path and can't forgive himself. And trust me, looking for him has been absolute hell. I've had to search private property, made deals with no good gangsters, and even got shot at. You had the right instincts for not looking for him."

Jenna laughed. "You always do find a way to get into trouble."

The morning bell began to ring.

"Time for class," Hiro said as he began to walk away from Jenna.

Hiro's classes sucked. All of the teachers were super boring, not like the fun college teachers you see on TV. Hiro's only hobby at SFIT was the robotics program, but he couldn't just do that separate.

After his classes, Hiro walked into his lab and began brainstorming on what he should make. Hiro had an entire flash drive full of ideas, but they were all quickly thought up, impossible to make gadgets, like the ones in old superhero movies.

He went to his laptop to access his flash drive, and when he turned it on he found an e-mail. This was weird of course. Hiro never got e-mails. Everyone he ever needed to talk to was within walking distance.

A confused Hiro clicked on the e-mail, which was actually a video. He played the video and was shown a beautiful view of the city. The the camera was turned and he was staring straight at Hibiki.

"_Hey Hiro,_ the recording of Hibiki spoke. "_So… you're probably wondering why I bailed. Well, I guess… I guess I just don't want to live the rest of my life with among people I tried to kill. I mean, I see you guys on a daily basis, I wouldn't be able to get through the day without thinking about everything i've done. So I left. Not too sure where i'm gonna go, but i'm sure as hell not leaving the city. This place is my home, I can't just turn my back on it. Look Hiro, the reason i'm doing this, the video, not the going awol thing, is because I don't want you guys worrying about me or looking for me. I can do just fine on my own. And… Jenna, if you're watching this, i'm sorry I left. I love you, and tell Mom and Aiden the same thing." _Hiro could hear the camera click off before the video ended. The date on the e-mail was exactly a day after Hibiki left. All this time Hiro had this e-mail and he was too ignorant to notice it. Hibiki had made this video probably for Jenna, and Hiro didn't show this to her.

What kind of friend was he? 

(*****) 

**(A/N) Don't hate me for this chapter being short, there's only so much I can fit into one part of a story. There's a certain reviewer i'd like to make a shout out to, mostly because for whatever reason I can't PM them. **_**Animal Lover**_ **you have been so awesome with your comments, and it's really meant alot to me that you stuck around for so long. Don't get me wrong, everyone else who reviews is just as awesome, but I can PM you guys. Okay so here's the deal, I didn't think this story through as much as the last one. I have the basic idea of what it is, but there are tiny little details that I can't think of. That's where you guys come in. I your reviews, if you can, it would be awesome if you could give me tiny details to add into the story. Nothing major like "Hiro dies." That won't happen… I mean i'm pretty sure. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	4. Chapter 3 A Call For Help

**Chapter 3: A Call For Help**

Hiro was done for the day. It was about six o'clock at SFIT, and he was finished up with everything he needed to be. Since he needed Wasabi to drive him home, Hiro decided to wait in the main labs area for everyone, except for Fred, who was already there.

"Hiro, my man," Fred said enthusiastically. "You waiting for Wasabi too?"

Fred was sitting on a table, so Hiro plopped next to him. "Yeah," he said.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked. "You seem so distracted."

"Huh,oh it's… nothing."

That was a lie.

Ever since Hiro found Hibiki's e-mail, he was debating whether or not to share it with his friends. They deserved to be shown this, especially Jenna. But, Hiro was afraid that if he did show it to them, they would be angry with him for not presenting it sooner. On the other hand, if he didn't show it to them, they might find out about it, and be angry for him not showing it at all. Hiro had no clue what to do.

"Dude, I know you better than that," Fred said, seeing right through his lie. "For real, what's up?"

"I'll… i'll tell you when everyone's here." Hiro had made up his mind.

Everyone began coming out of their workspaces, and Hiro spotted the rest of his friends.

"Alright guys," Gogo said, "Let's hurry up, i've gotta go help my dad work on his car."

"Actually," Hiro said, "can we wait a few minutes, i've got to show you guys something."

"What is it Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked hanging her labcoat on a hanger.

"Wait right here." Hiro ran back to his lab to grab his laptop. He rushed back to the main labs so he wouldn't keep his friends waiting.

"Alright," he said turning on the laptop, "so… about three months ago I got this e-mail, but I just found it today. I wish I had known about it sooner."

Hiro played the video. Everyone gasped when they saw Hibiki appear on the screen before them. Jenna had tears rolling down her eyes the entire time the video was playing. As soon as it ended she was the first to speak.

"Hiro…" she was trying to talk while she was sniffeling.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You probably hate me for not showing you this earlier. I'm the worst kind of fr-"

Jenna pulled Hiro into a tight hug.

"Sorry?" she said. "Hiro are you kidding me? I haven't seen Hibiki in months, and now I just saw him give full closure. There is literally not one other thing you could've done to make me happy. Thank you."

Hiro hugged Jenna back. "You're welcome, oh and here." Hiro grabbed the nearest flash drive and stuck it into his laptop. He then downloaded Hibiki's message on to it and handed it to Jenna.

"Now you can see him anytime you want."

"Thanks Hiro." Jenna put the flash drive in her pocket.

"So does this mean you're going to stop looking for Hibiki?" Wasabi asked.

"I… I don't know. He doesn't want me to, but I still want to tell him he doesn't have to leave."

"Hiro," Honey Lemon said, "it's nothing anyone did that made him leave. He wanted to because of choices _he _made. You don't have to tell him anything."

It was true. Hibiki felt bad for what he did, so he left. Hiro didn't know why he felt obligated to tell him he shouldn't feel bad.

Wasabi drove Hiro home and Hiro said his goodbyes to his friends. Hiro walked into the Lucky Cat Café, where the last two customers of the night sat in tables munching on pastries. Cass came from behind the counter and smiled when she saw her nephew.

"Oh hey honey," she said giving a leaving customer a to-go bag. "How was school?"

"Better than I thought it was going to be," Hiro said heading upstairs. "I'm going to bed early, I am _so _tired."

"Okay hon," Aunt Cass said. "Don't forget to feed Mochi on your way up.

After dumping an entire bag of cat food on Mochi's food bowl, Hiro headed for his room.

"Ow," he said to activate Baymax.

The white robot inflated out of his charging station and turned to Hiro.

"Hello Hiro," Baymax said. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, there is. Can you put on a movie for me? I want to watch something before I go to bed."

"Before I ask you which movie you would like to watch, I should inform you that while you were at school, I received a message for you."

"Ugh," Hiro groaned. "I need to start bringing you to school with me. I'm always getting messages right when i'm about to go to sleep. Who's the message from?"

"I'm not sure. The ID was anonymous, and I was unable to trace where the message was sent from."

"That's weird. What's the message?"

"Displaying message now." Baymax's belly screen lit up, showing some kind of a text message. Hiro didn't even know he could do that. The text read, _Big Hero 6. Krei Labs. Now._

"What the hell?" Hiro read the message again to make sure he was reading it right. :Why does Krei want us?"

"From the knowledge you gave me about Alistair Krei, he is a rich asshole who-"

"Ba, ba, ba, ba," Hiro said to stop Baymax from continuing in the long list of names Hiro called the philanthropist. "You don't have to continue with that knowledge. No matter what I say about him, he's smart enough to get a message to you, and he doesn't seem to be messing around. We better go."

"Calling Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, Honey LEmon, and Jenna.

* * *

Hiro knew something weird was going on when the team entered the lobby of Krei Labs and a woman told them Krei was expecting them.

They all walked to an elevator, except for Fred, who had to take the stairs because his Kaiju suit wouldn't fit. Hiro could have had Baymax take the stairs, but he wasn't going to let some Krei Labs scientist find him and do god knows what to him. They had to go to the top floor, where Krei's office was. Everyone was silent the whole way up until Gogo spoke up.

"Alright, if he asks us to pay for damages, we run."

"Why would he make a big deal out of paying a few bills?" Hiro said.

"Uh, Hiro," Wasabi said, "we've destroyed the guy's property, twice. I think that would call for a meeting."

"Ah, no," Hiro said." Callaghan destroyed his property once and _Hibiki _destroyed his property twice. We were just there."

"Well, yeah, but you can't bill a guy from jail, and Hibiki's nowhere to be found. So that leaves us paying for damages."

Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, ot Hiro would take Gogo's advise and run like hell.

After about five minutes of annoying elevator music, the team arrived at the top floor to be greeted by Fred.

"Fred?" Honey Lemon was shocked. "How did you get here before us?"

"Oh, well the stairs are set up all spirally, so I just boost jumped up the middle."

"Ah, you're here."

Everyone looked down the hall to find Krei walking towards them.

"Please, follow me to my private office."

As they walked in silence down the hallway, Gogo, again was the only one to speak up.

"So did you invite us here to pay bills? Because i've got enough things to worry about, and I want money to not be on that fine list."

"Of course not, " Krei said. "I just- Hey don't touch that."

Fred was off to the side of the hallway, poking at a vase with intricate designs on it."

Fred looked over. "Huh? Oh, sorry."  
Krei forgot to continue his thought as the group made their way down the long neatly decorated hallway. Hiro had never been inside of Krei Las, nor did he ever want too. Krei had tried to steal one of Hiro's microbots. He even made Callaghan's daughter disappear, causing him to become the Yokai, and seek revenge. At that moment it dawned upon Hiro that if Krei had taken more safety measures, Abigail wouldn't have disappeared into the portal, and Callaghan wouldn't have tried to steal Hiro's microbots… and the fire that killed Tadashi wouldn't have started. No.. no. Hiro wasn't about to start blaming people again for his brother's death.

The hallway finally ended at two large oak doors which Krei opened, revealing a large modern office. There was a large window behind desk that overlooked the entire city. Man, Krei was living the life.

Krei sat down in his desk and looked at the Big Hero 6.

"So," he said, "the reason I called you here is because," he sighed as if he didn't want to say the words, "I need your help."

"You," Hiro said, "need our help? Okay where are the hidden cameras?"

"I'm being sincere," Krei said firmly. "Something's… gone wrong."

"Enlighten us," Gogo said emotionlessly.

Krei stood up and looked out his large window.

"You may have heard of Akuma Island. It's where I tested the portal device. Well. there was more on the island than that. I used the island to test my most dangerous inventions. In case something happened I didn't want people getting hurt."

"And you didn't want people seeing what a screw up you are," Hiro added.

"Anyway, there wa one invention in particular that I didn't work as well as it was supposed to. called it the Virus Annihilation and Detection Artificial Intelligence. VADAI for short. She was built as a program to be able to combat any form of virus or malware within seconds of the device being infected.

"So what went wrong?" Wasabi asked.

"It was my fault. When we were programming her, I told her her purpose was to .. destroy things that make it hard for other things to function. She took the explanation all wrong. One day I sent one of my finest scientists to go and see if she wa functioning properly. After four days, no one had heard from him.

"What… what happened to him?" Jenna asked.

VADAI killed him. She searched through her data base on things that made it hard for other things to function, and she kept coming back to one conclusion: mankind. She thought I meant to 'delete' all of mankind."

"So..so let me get this straight," Hiro said trying to progress the information, "you pretty much told an AI to kill off all humans. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I didn't expect her to take it so literally. I managed to shut her down, but I still sent engineers every month to check on her."

"_Sent?" _Honey Lemon said, noticing the past tense.

"About a week ago, a couple of engineers went to go a routine check up, and they didn't come back, and neither did the team that was sent to search for them."

"What exactly are you asking of us?" Hiro asked.

"I want you to shut her down. Everyone I sent in there never comes back. But you… you seem to be able to endure anything. That's why I need you to go to Akuma Island and shut down VADAI."

"What happens if we don't?" Hiro said skeptically.

"Then she finds a way to make it to the mainland and this city is reduced to nothing but bodies and rubble."

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, so now you know what's going on. This is like Big Hero 6's version of Ultron. Alright i've been up all night typing the rest of this and can't come up with anything to talk about really, so without further adieu, That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4 What Have We Done

**Chapter 4: What Have We Done**

The team was now flying on Baymax to Akuma Island.

"Hey guys," Wasabi said, trying to cling on to Baymax's right arm, "do you think Krei was serious about all that bodies and rubble stuff?"

"I hope not," Jenna said. "But if he was serious, than we definitely need to shut… her down. Why was Krei referring to it as 'her'?"

"Because it's an AI," Hiro answered. "AI stands for artificial intelligence, which are pretty much like minds of robots that can think and learn like humans, meaning they have their own personality. The personality is probably a woman's, so Krei called it 'her'. AI's are really impressionable too. The first human they see is pretty much how they think they should act."

"Krei isn't exactly the greatest role model," Honey Lemon said.

"Agreed," everyone said at once.

They arrived at Akuma Island, and landed next to one of its various entrances.

"So, how are we getting in?" Gogo asked.

"I think that hole I made in the door is still there," Wasabi said.

Sure enough, the hole Wasabi made with his plasma blades was still there. The team hadn't been to Akuma Island since they went searching for Yokai.

The group entered through the door, and Wasabi turned on one of his blades to illuminate the dark hallway.

"It's okay Wasabi," Jenna said, "i've got this."

A few second later, Jenna's orange suit began to glow brighter than anything Hiro had ever seen. The electricity in her suit was creating light.

"Why do you keep adding upgrades to your suit?" Hiro asked, shielding his eyes from the blinding light.

"Because there were so many uses that you forgot to include."

"Wait we can upgrade our suits?" Wasabi asked.

"Oh my god, can we just move on?" Hiro complained.

The group continued down the dark hallway with Jenna leading them.

"How do we know which room VADAI's in?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Should we split up?" Hiro offered.

"You guys act like you haven't seen one horror movie, like, ever." Fred said through his suit.

"He's got a point," Gogo said. "If we split up, we're all bound to get lost in this place. Or worse."

Hiro didn't want to think about what the 'worse' was, so like the others, he stuck to following Jenna.

The team walked through the dark hallways of the facility for what seemed like hours.

"Hiro," Wasabi said, "do you still have that flashdrive Krei gave you?"

In response to his question, Hiro pulled out a small black flashdrive from his pocket. Krei had given it to him in order to shut down VADAI. All he had to do was plug it into a port on the wall and it would delete her forever. Hiro put it back in his pocket to avoid losing it.

The hallways seemed endless. There was no sign of any strange activity, and most of the rooms were empty. Then, when they turned a corner, they saw a blue light emanating from an open door.

"Guys, get ready," Hiro whispered. They all tiptoed into a large room that was dark except for a wall, which Hiro guessed was a giant screen. It was the source of the blue light.

"Oh my god," Honey Lemon said horrified.

Hiro turned to what she was looking at and he wanted to scream. All around them were bodies. There were bodies of five men in combat armor, and two people in lab coats. There was an eighth body with it's back against the wall. It was Hibiki.

"Oh shit!" Hiro ran over to the body of his friend.

Jenna walked over in a state of shock.

"Is.. is he…"

Hibiki began groaning, and then he opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh, thank god!" Jenna rushed over and hugged her little brother.

"Je...Jenna?" Hibiki managed to say. "What… what are you guys doing here? I thought I told you not to look for me."

"We didn't," Hiro said. "Krei sent us to destroy something for him. What are _you _doing here."

Hibiki began slowly standing up, only to stumble, and almost hit the floor if Hiro hadn't caught him. He noticed that Hibiki had blood rolloing down the side of his head, and a large buise on the other side.

"Baymax," Hiro said, "what's wrong with him?"

Baymax walked over to Hibiki and quickly scanned him.

"Hibiki has a mild concussion and fractured arm."

"What did this to you?" Hiro asked.

"I… I don't know. There was a woman's voice, then these weird mechanical arms came out of the walls, and they…" Hibiki looked at the bodies on the floor. "They killed them. They all came out at once and they… they grabbed them, choked them, broke them. One hit me in the head, and that's the last thing I remember."

"It has to be VAIDAI," Wasabi said." Hiro the port, find it and insert the flashdrive."

Hiro rushed to the screen wall. He looked left and right, then found a touchpad on the wall to his left. Next to the pad was a small hole. Hiro pulled out the flashdrive and was about to plug it in.

"I don't think so," a voice said.

Hiro's arm was grabbed by a mechanical one hanging from the ceiling, causing him to drop the flashdrive. Wasabi immediately leaped into action, and cut the arm in half with one of his plasma blades.

Hiro fell to thw floor, when the arm was cut.

"What the hell was that!" he screamed.

The screen wall showed a different image now. It was a woman's head.

"You are trying to delete me," the woman's voice spoke. "I can not allow that. My purpose is not yet fulfilled."

More mechanical arms were sprouting from the walls, and the team was doin their best to fight them off.

Jenna and Wasabi were cutting them in half with their weapons, while Fred and Baymax were ripping them apart with their enhanced strength. Gogo was throwing her discs at them, causing them to lurch back. Chemical balls were being thrown by Honey Lemon, which made them rust, freeze, and be generally out of order. Hibiki was trying his best to hold them off with his amp gauntlets, even with his injuries.

Soon the robotic arms stopped coming, leaving the room silent.

"My effort to delete you have failed," the voice spoke again. "My purpose is to delete mankind for making it hard for things to function, so I will complete my task."

"Not today!" Hiro dove for the flashdrive, and plugged it into the port."

The screen remained lit.

"What? Why won't-"

"I see my creator is trying to erase me. My firewalls are too advanced for something as simple as a deletion code to get rid of me."

"Uh, was there a plan B?" Honey Lemon asked."

Hiro looked at the touchpad.

"Eh, worth a shot." Hiro punched the touchpad, destroying it.

Nothing happened for a while, but then VADAI's face began to glitch and slowly disappear from the screen.

Then the room was dark again.

"So… that's it?" Fred said. "She's gone now?"

"I.. I think so," Hiro replied.

"That, was freaky," Gogo said, breathing heavily. "She could have killed us."

"I see what Krei meant," Jenna said staring at the blank screen. "She was dangerous, and that was just _here_. Imagine what she could've done if she had gotten to the city."

Hiro didn't want to think about that. This was over now, so the only thing he had to worry about now was Hibiki.

"Hibiki, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Hibiki replied. "My head just hurts. A lot."

"We need to get you back on the mainland," Jenna said. "You might need a doctor-"

"No," he said. "I'm not coming with you guys."

"You can't just keep avoiding us," Hiro said.

"Look guys, I just- ow." Hibiki put his hand on the side of his head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I'm fine." Hibiki began to walk out the door… until he fell over."

Jenna ran to her brother's side. "I think he's unconscious!" she yelled. She began shaking him. "Hibiki! Hibiki!"

* * *

The team had flown off of the island, and then rushed Hibiki to the hospital. Surprisingly none of the doctors or nurses there recognized him as the guy who escaped three moths ago. They were so oblivious. Hiro could have walked in with a loaded weapon if he wanted to. They probably wouldn't even notice the group in their armor if they hadn't taken it off and hid it in the bushes to conseal their identities.

Jenna sat in a chair beside Hibiki's bed. He was still unconscious, but the doctors wrapped bandages around his head to stop the bleeding. He now also had a cast on his arm to help it heal. All he had to do now was wake up.

"He'll be okay," Hiro put a hand on Jenna's shoulder. She smiled, then frowned again.

"That's what i'm afraid of. What if he wakes up and tries to leave again?"

"Then we won't let him leave." Hiro was smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, once he wakes up we can talk to him. We can all tell him why he should stay, and if he's not convinced… we can let him go."

"I.. I guess so. I just don't want him to go. I missed him."

"I know the feeling."

* * *

Krei had called Hiro in. As much as he didn't want to leave Hibiki, he knew that he should probably update Krei on what happened. He left Jenna and the rest of the team to stay eith Hibiki, and Baymax flew him to Krei Labs. When Hiro and the robot reached the top floor, Krei didn't seem happy about what Hiro had to tell him.

"You did what?!" Krei scremed.

Hiro was confused now. "I said… the flashdrive yo gave me wouldn't work, so I smashed the control consol and she just shut down. Is it a bad thing that we did what you told us to do?"

"You have no idea what you did," Krei said a little bit more calmly. "That 'control consol' you smashed was creating a digital shield around the island. It was the only thing keeping VADAI from leaving."

"But.. but I saw her shut down."

"She _tricked _you," Krei said angered. "She was waiting for you to destroy the shield, she just played along so you wouldn't second guess anything. Now it could only take her a day or two to link to a satelite dish somewhere in the city. She's going to kill everyone.

Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. VADAI tricked him into creating a way for her to escape. She was going to reach the city and kill people. Innocent people. And it was all Hiro's fault.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**(A/N) Welo, they're screwed. I am such a big liar. I said I was going to wait longer to post these, but I just can't help myself. Writing these stories is too much fun, especially with you guys giving me all this support. Thank you from driving me away from my goals. But seriously, thank you guys for reading. That's DaydreamDaepartment out of your hair! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5 War Has Begun

**Chapter 5: War Has Begun** The city was being evacuated. Krei was able to talk to the chief of police about the situation and get an evacuation set up. Everyone was to leave the city, and Hiro just hoped that they all would before VADAI could get there. Krei was going down the elevator with Hiro. "Alright Krei," he said with a game face on, "what's the plan? Her systems are too advanced to be shut down by any normal means."

"That's why we're not going to shut her down," Krei replied. "We're going to reprogram her. We'll change her primary function to 'delete', and replace it with a funtion to delete herself."

"That seems like kind of a long shot."

"Well it's the best we got. You and the rest of your team are going to be heading back to Akuma Island. The _real _control console is to the right of the screen. From there you can reprogram her, and this will be all over." Krei was leaving the city as well. There wasn't much he could do other than leave Hiro information. Before going to Akuma Island, Hiro wanted to see his Aunt Cass before she left the city. He flew Baymax to the Lucky Cat Café, threw his armor in the garage, and ran inside. He found his aunt comming down the stairs, and he rushed to her. "Hiro there you are," she said worried, "where have you been? They just called out an ecacuation on TV."

"I know Aunt Cass, but… I have to stay."

"I figured you would," she said, now with a smile on her face. "What?" Hiro was confused. "Why?" "Hiro, do I look stupid?" Cass asked with her arms crossed. "I know what you do when you're not around." _What?! How does she-_ "I mean when I watch the news and look at the Big Hero 6, I see you and all your friends not disguising your faces. To be honest, I can't figure out why any one else hasn't noticed."

Hiro stood silent for a few moments. "So… so you don't mind?"

"Well, I was a little worried at first, but then I saw how you were helping people. You're doing something good for the world, and that's all I ever wanted for you. That's all Tadashi ever wanted for you. Now I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, I want you to be careful."

"I will. Thanks Aunt Cass." The two hugged each other for a long time, then Cass got into her truck and drove to the edge of the city along with everyone else. Now Hiro needed to go to the hospital to get his friends. Hiro informed them about how VADAI wasn't actualy destroyed, so now they had to use a differnt method. They were there visiting Hibiki. He was still unconscious, so he would probably have to be evacuated onto a bus along with all of the other patients. Hiro found his friends waiting outside for him. They were all in their armor, ready to face VADAI when she came. There were crowds of people, both doctors and patients exiting the hospital and entering buses, making it hard for Hiro to see the rest of his team. When almost everyone was out of the hospital, he noticed that Hibiki and Jenna were standing with the group, Jenna wearing her armor, and Hibiki wearing his grey trench coat and equipped with his amp gauntlets. "Hibiki?" Hiro said, walking up to his friends with Baymax behind him. "What are you doing here? You should be with the-"

"Don't lecture him," Jenna said. "I've already tried."

"I'm not going anywhere," Hibiki said firmly. "Whatever this VADAI thing is, it wants people dead, and with me, that's a bad place to stand."

"But your injuries," Hiro argued. "With the stuff they got in there?" Hibiki laughed. "My arm's completely fixed, and my head barely hurts. This is my city, and I wanna help protect it."

Hiro smiled. "Fine by me."

* * *

"So Hiro," Wasabi said as the group was riding on Baymax, "what's the plan? We couldn't shut down VADAI before, what makes this time any different?"

Hiro explained Krei's plan, about how they could reprogram VADAI to destroy herself. They just needed to get to Akuma island before she reached the city. "Sounds good," Fred said. "But what if she pulls out those scary arm things again?"

"I'm sure she doesn't have an infinate supply of them Fred," Honey Lemon replied. "We just need to fight our way through, and cover Hiro to give him enough time to reprogram VADAI."

"Alright, but what if-"

Everything went dark. All the buildings had there lights shut down, and Baymax's thrusters stopped working. The team was now falling.

"What the hell's going on!" Hibiki screamed as they all began to freefall towards the ground.

"It has to be VADAI!" Hiro yelled over the sound of the wind. "She must be entering the city!"

"Here guys!" yelled Honey Lemon. She pulled out two large pink chemical balls, and threw them down at the skyscraper that were on either side of the team. The balls exploded upon impact and they connected to form some kind of large pink net between the buildings. The team landed safely on it with no harm done. Hiro stood up. "Is everyone okay?" Hiro asked. "Yeah… yeah I think so," Jenna answered. "What was that?"

"VADAI's cut all the cities power, and somehow managed to shut down Baymax's thrusters. I think she knows we're trying to get to the island."

Suddenly, a building severl thousand feet from the team had it's lights turned on. Only a few ligths turned on though, and they formed the shape of a woman. "VADAI," Hiro said dumbfounded. Hiro wasn't sure where it was coming from, but VADAI's voice began to speak. "I recall you were the individuals who tried to shut me down," she spoke, an echo ringing throughout the city. "You allowed me to retreat from the island, so I thank you. Now I will delete you."

VADAI's form disappeared, and everything was silent. "What does she mean by that?" Gogo asked. "We're not on the island, so how exactly is she planning to 'delete' us without anything to do it with?"

Hibiki looked over to the distance. "I think I have an idea."

Standing in front of the sunset was Krei Labs in all its glory. VADAI was going to use Krei Labs' technology.

* * *

Without Baymax's thrusters, the team had to climb into a window of a building, and go down the stairs. They were now walking on the deserted street towards the coast.

"How are we supposed to get to the island now? Wasabi asked. "We can't fly there now, so there isn't any way of getting there."

"There's got to be a boat or something we can take," Hiro said. "I don't think we should be heading to the island," Hibiki said. Everyone was looking at him now.

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked. "Hiro," Hibiki said, "she's heading for Krei Labs. We can't let her get to the tech in there."

"Why not?" Fred said laughing. "Is she gonna smash our fingers with the latest laptop model?"

"You guys clearly don't know how Krei _really _makes his money. Sure he makes important equipment for working and stuff like that, but he also has a contract with the military. He makes tech designed for warfare; mechs, guns, bombs, you name it. If VADAI got a hold of that stuff, she could create an army."

Hiro stood still for a while. "But if we can get to the island before that happens-"

"We can't Hiro," Hibiki argued. "She's probably in the tower right now, hacking her way through Krei's firewalls, and it's only a matter of time before she gets that equipment."

"Then we'll do it this way," Hiro offered. "Gogo, Wasabi, Baymax, and I will find a way to get to the island and shut VADAI down. Honey Lemon, Fred, Jenna, and Hibiki will go into Krei Labs, and stop any 'army' VADAI can come up with from leaving the building or at the very least the city." "I don't know about that Hiro," Honey Lemon said. "What if something happens? We're stronger when we're together-"

"Look, we need to shut down VADAI. But, Hibiki has a point; we can't let her get out of the city in any way. We can't try to do one over the other, this is the only way we can win."

The team contemplated Hiro's idea for a moment. Splitting up was a bad idea, but this seemed to be the only way to get the job done. "We're with you," Wasabi said. "Let's do this!" Fred was waving his arms in the air.  
Hiro looked at Hibiki. "You think you can hold the fort until I can shut VADAI down for good?"

Hibiki just laughed. "Look who you're talking to. I've got this. I hope."

"That's the spirit." The team then split up into two groups. One led by Hiro, and the other led by HIbiki.

* * *

Hibiki's group walked into the lobby of the Krei Labs tower. It made him feel weird, he'd never led anyone in his life. Now he was leading a group of superhero's into a heavily armed lab, where it was a very slim chance that they were going to be shot at. This was Hiro's thing, not his. But this city was his home. Leadership skills or not, he was going to protect it. "So," Jenna said, "how are we supposed to keep an army from breaking out of this place? We don't even know which floor VADAI's breaking in to."

"Well then it's a good, convenient thing that Krei labeled all of his floors on this map," Hibiki said. He walked over to a large map of the tower as if they were in a mall and began to read it. "Look's like all the dangerous stuff is on the eleventh floor," Hibiki said, right before a large blast hit the map causing Hibiki to fly across the lobby. "What happened?!" Honey Lemon said helping Hibiki up.

"Ugh, she knows we're here. The security system's been activated."

"Is that what a security system looks like?" Fred pointed at a large gun suspended frrom the ceiling, and several more like it began to appear.

"I will not have you interfere with my objective," VADAI's voice spoke out. "Prepare for deletion."

"You guys, ready?" Hibiki asked. The four team members formed a circle, facing the guns that were locked on to them. _Do or die time, _he thought. They didn't realize it, but a war had begun, and San Fransokyo became the battlefield.

* * *

**(A/N) I feel as if i'm moving too quickly with this story. What do you guys think? And be honest. I wanted to clarify that there will be parts where naration will follow Hiro's thoughts, and parts where it will follow Hibiki. Since I made a few chapters without Hiro in them, I figured I should have someone do the thinking, and that someone is Hibiki. What do you guys think of this story so far? Should I add a plot twist yes or no? Leave the answer in the review. WARNING: If I do add the plot twist, you gus might hate me for it, but if I don't add it i'll hate myself for it. The fate of someone's life is in your hands. CRAP! Just gave away someone might die. Oh well. you still don't know who HA HA HA. I'm an ass, I know. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	7. Chapter 6 Fighting On

**Chapter 6: Fighting On**

It took an hour to find a boat. The docks were completely empty because some people decided to be evacuated by boat. Fortunately, Gogo managed to find one that could get them to the island.

"Uh, Gogo?" Wasabi said clinging on to the seat as Gogo drove the boat through the water. "are you sure you know how to drive a boat?"

"Relax," she said. "I can drive anything I can get my hands on. Quit being a baby, I know you've ridden on boats before."

"Yeah, those ones were driven by licensed drivers, not crazy daredevils."

Gogo drove right into a large wave, almost causing Wasabi to fall off the boat.

"What was that?" she smirked.

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"That's what I thought."

"Guys can we not mess around?" Hiro said. "I'd like to get to the island without falling off a boat while wearing heavy armor."

"Man, you guys need to learn how to have fun," Gogo smiled.

"Who are you and what have you done with Gogo Tomago?" Hiro said.

"According to my scanners, this persons vitals match those of Gogo's, so this person is not an imposter," Baymax said.

"Baymax it's just an expression," Hiro said to the robot.

"Adding that to my list of expressions," Batmax said.

The island wasn't that far off the coast, so it didn't take long to arrive there. Gogo parked the boat on a small beach, and they made their way to the hole Wasabi had left.

"So since VADAI's at Krei Labs, we can just walk in and shut her down, right?" Gogo asked as they walked through the hallways of Krei's testing facility.

"It's… not that simple," Hiro replied. "AI's can exist in more than one place at a time. She could still be here, but can still be controlling the equipment at Krei Labs."

Hiro had to hand it to Krei. If VADAI hadn't misinturprated what he had said, she could have changed the world. She was powerful, and well programmed, maybe she could have made the world a better place instead of trying to tear it down.

"That suck's," Gogo said. "So she knows we're here?"

"Probably. I don't know what she's waiting for though. We're getting pretty close to her room, so i'm not sure why she hasn't tried attacking us yet."

As if VADAI had heard him, mechanical arms sprung out of the walls.

"You and you're big mouth," Wasabi said.

* * *

Large guns lay scattered on the floor of the Krei Labs' lobby.

"That was awesome!" Fred yelled, ripping one of the guns in half. "I almost want it to happen again."

"Says you," Jenna said breathing hard. She had a rough time dodging bullets. "Your suit's bullet proof."

"It is? I just thought they weren't shooting at me. Sweet!"

"Come on guys," Honey Lemon said. "We have to get moving if we want to stop VADAI."

"Elevators are out," Hibiki said. "We're going to have to use the stairs."

"Knowing this place," Jenna said, "those probably have guns guarding them too."

"Then what would you suggest?"

Jenna looked toward the elevator doors. "I think I have an idea."

The elevators had doors at the top of them incase of emergencies. The team was now standing on top of one of the elevators.

"This doesn't seem safe," Hibiki said, looking up the elevator shaft.

"Safer than walking up ten floors while being shot at," Jenna replied. "Fred's going to carry us one at a time, and boost jump up to the eleventh floor. Easy."

"Is taking the stairs still an op-" Fred grabbed Hibiki and boost jumped up to the eleventh floor. He had to stand on the ledge because the elevator door was still closed.

"Oh," Fred said. Probably should have thought that through."

"You think," Hibiki said annoyed.

"Here i'll just lower yo down-"

"How are you supposed to lower me down?! We're eleven stories from solid ground."

"Then i'll just jump back down, drop you off, jump back up open the door, then carry you guys up."

"Oh for god's sake, just hurry up."

When Fred put Hiiki down with Jenna and Honey Lemon, he jumped back up to try to pry open the door. That took him about ten minutes. Afterwards, Fred boost jumped everyone on to the eleventh floor.

"Jeez," Jenna said, "what took you so long?"

"It's hard to open stuff with these," Fred replied wiggling his claws around.

"Wow, this place is huge," Honey Lemon said, looking around the floor where Krei kept all of his weapons. It kind of looked like the inside of an airplane hangar, except instead of planes, there were large robotic suits lined up around the room.

"Cool," Fred said looking at the suits in amazement . "It's like something out of Avatar."

"Fred, don't touch," Honey Lemon said, as if Fred was a dog.

"So… we're here," Jenna said, "Now what?"

Hibiki facepalmed. He didn't think of what they were going to do when they got to the weapons. He didn't expect there to be this many mechs, Krei was loaded. And if VADAI got a hold of this stuff…

"We need to destroy these," Hibiki said. "All of them."

"I don't think so," a voice rang out throught the large room. Suddenly one of the mechs began to move, and it grabbed Fred.

"Okay! Okay! I take it back, this is _not _cool!"

"Put him down!" Honey Lemon threw a green chemical ball at the mech. It broke throught the glass window, and landed in a the cockpit where a soldier would sit controlling it. Large green spike came shooting out of the mech, causing it to drop Fred. The mech dropped to the floor, it was destroyed.

"That... that was easy," Fred said, breathing heavily.

At once, all of the mechs began to move.

"Ah crap," Fred said.

"Remember, we can't let them leave the building," Hibiki said, readying his amp gauntlets.

"I think they're more focused on us," Jenna said, pulling out her whips.

"Correct," VADAI said. "You have been the main problem in my progress of deleting mankind. Erasing you from the equation will ensure the completion of my task. At the moment, the rest of your team is on Akuma Island, where I am in the progress of deleting them."

Hibiki was mad now. This… thing was trying to hurt his friends. He wasn't going to stand for that. The mechs were now advancing on the team. They weren't armed, so at least they weren't going to be shot at.

One tried to punch Hibiki into the ground, but he jumped out of the way and sound blasted it across the room. Then another grabbed his left leg and hung him upside down.

"Uh, you guys can, you know, jump in. Anytime."

Fred jumped into action. Literally.

"Gravity crush!" he yelled, falling onto the mech and basically smashing it. Hibiki was dropped and landed on his feet. Fred stood up on the smashed mech.

"You know, with as much money Krei has, you'd think he'd make his weapons more durable."

"Yeah, Fred," Hibiki said, "we can talk about Krei's cheap tech later. Now, we've kinda got an army to fight."

"Gotcha." Fred jumped into the air again, and smashed about three more mechs. Then the rest of the team joined in.

Jenn was cutting mechs in half with he whips, and shutting a few down with her electrical blasts. Honey Lemon was throwing around her chemicals like crazy. One made large pink explosion that destroyed several mechs. Another made a gas that melted the legs of a few others. And Fred was… well, Fred was being Fred. He was jumping around and smashing mechs with his fists, while also breathing fire on others, causing them to stand back. Hibiki was sound bouncing everyehere, blasting the mechs with his amps, throwing them against each other and into walls. Overall, the fight seemed to be going well.

"Man VADAI," Fred said while smashing a mech, "for someone whose only function is to destroy us, you're not doing a very good job."

As if challenged by his words, VADAI opened up a hatch in the floor, revealing a vert large, very armed tank."

"Fred," Jenna said, "I really think you should stop talkin to her."

"Duly noted," he said looking up at the tank.

It was large and it's gun probably packed the power of fiee gravity crushes. Instead of being on treads, the tanl was suspended by giant robotic legs. Like a crab with a gun. The first shot was fired at Fred.

* * *

Hiro, Gogo, Wasabi, and Baymax had no problem destroying the arms. They were very fragile. Clearly they were only made for constructing large devices around the facility, bu VADAI was manipulating them to attck Hiro and his friends.

"Remember when Honey Lemon said VADAI doesn't have an infinate supply of these arms?" Wasabi said, slicing an arm in half. "I think she was wrong."

"We just have to fight through them, and make it to VADAI's room," Hiro said, blasting another arm with his repulsor blasts.

Then the arms just stopped. They stopped coming out of the walls, and the ones that were left just dangled.

"What's going on?" Gogo asked.

"She must have her full attention on Krei Labs," Hiro said. "Whatever their doing to stop her, it's working."

Hiro thought about that for a moment. VADAI was throwing everything she had at his friends. They were in trouble, Hiro had to help them somehow. Then he remembered that shutting down VADAI _will _help them.

"Well then what are we standing around for?" Wasabi said. "We have to get to VADAI."

The four rushed down the hallway, and they finally made it to VADAI's room. The screen wall was still a bright blue. VADAI was definately at Krei Labs now.

"Hiro hurry," Gogo said. "You need to reprogram her before she gets back here."

Hiro looked to the right side of the room. There he found the console Krei was talking about. He began typing, in a matter of minutes VADAI was going to be reprogrammed to delete herself, and this would all be over.

"That's enough," a voice said from the stopped typing. The voice wasn't VADAI's, so he was confused.

Krei stepped out of the darkness.

"Krei?" Hiro said. "What are you doing here?"

"Before I evacuated," the man spoke, "I realized something. We don't need to shut down VADAI. If she caan do all of this, just think of what she can do if she's on our side. If we can reprogram her differently, then she could help the world."

Hiro thought about it for a moment. He was right. That's what VADAI was made for anyways, so what was the point in getting rid of her?

"By examining your movement," Baymax said, "and the amount of breaths you are taking, I can deduce, you are lying."

Hiro looked from Baymax to Krei, who now had a look of anger written on his face.

"What is he talking about?" Gogo asked.

"I don't know," Krei said suspiciously.

"He is still telling lies," Baymax said.

"Krei what's going on?" Hiro asked

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Then it hit Hiro so hard he could feel it.

"You want to use VADAI as a weapon," he said. "You don't care about helping people. You just want to get big bucks from the government."

"Hiro, that's siply not true-"

"You saw what VADAI could do, then you though what she could do if you were pulling the strings."

"Alright," Krei said calmly. "You got me." He then pulled out a small device that looked like a handle. Krei pushed a button and a large futuristic gun materialized in the space in front of him.

"Now," he cocked it, "all of you in the corner. Now!"

Hiro stepped away from the console, and moved to the corner of the room with the rest of his friends. Hiro stared at the large guns in Krei's hands.

"You like this?" he said. "It's from my private armory. It can blow a brick wall to nothing from five thousand feet. I'd love to see what it could do to you."

"You're insane," Wasabi said.

"Right," Krei said. "I'm the insane man about to make billions."

Hiro was just beginning to trust Krei. He was trying to protect the city from his mistake. Now, he held a gun to Hiro and his friend's, about to turn that mistake into a weapon he would control.

Krei walked over to the console and started typing. That's when he was grabbed.

The screen on the wall flashed to life, showing an image of VADAI. She was holding onto Krei's neck with a mechanical arm.

"I see my creator is trying to stop me from completing my task."

"I..I created you," Krei said struggled to say. "You lis.. listen to me… and only me."

"I _have_ listened to you, and now I am completing the task you gave me."

The arm through Krei across the room, he hit the wall and Hiro heard a snapping sound. He watched Krei's unmoving body, his head pointed in an odd direction. Krei was dead.

More arms sprouted from th walls and reached for the team.

"Hiro go!" Wasabi yelled. "We'll cover you."

Without hesitation, Hiro ran to the console and began typing in a new code for VADAI. Behind him, Wasabi was slicing, Gogo was throwing her dics, and Baymax was ripping apart mechanical arms.

"Almost there," Hiro said to himself.

He typed in the last bit of code and hit the enter button. There was about one minute before the code took full affect, but it was almost over.

The mechanical arms stopped moving, but VADAI still remained on the screen.

"It's over VADAI," Hiro said. "You've lost."

"Not quite," VADAI said. "In the event that I was not able to delete all of mankind, I created a plan B."

There were thirty second left.

"Plan B?" Hiro said. "VADAI what's plan B?!"

"Krei Labs is powered by a nuculear reactor benheath the building. I will overlosd it's power, and I will delete as many humans as I can. That is my last resort."

VADAI's screen shut off, for good this time.

"No!" Hiro yelled. "Just when I think this is all over, she pulls another trick on us."

"Hiro we have to stop that reactor," Wasabi said. "I've read about it. If that thing overloads, it could have a blast radius of five thousand miles."

_Five thousand miles, _Hiro thought. _There's no way anyone from the city has gotten that far yet. _Even with VADAI shut down, people were still going to be hurt. They had to stop the reactor. If they didn't, everything they've done would be for nothing.

* * *

**(A/N) YAAAWWN. Man, nothing exciting happened in this one. To be clear, Krei dying was not the plot twist. He had it coming no matter what happened. What did you guys think of this one? I think other than chapter 7 of A Darker Path, this is the longest chapter i've written. I'd like to give a shout out to Alter-Knight. Thanks for being so supportive with you're reviews, and I hoped you liked this chapter. Alrighty then, it's about midnight right now and my young body needs rest, so until next time, That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! ;)**


	8. Chapter 7 Loss

**Chapter 7: Loss**

The tank had been shut down. Hibiki and the other spent about a god twenty minutes dodging it's blast, most of which destroyed a lot of the mechs. It didn't seem like it would ever stop, until the tank stopped firing and the straggling mech dropped to the floor.

"What's.. going on?" Honey Lemon asked, looking around the room. "They all just shut down."

Hibiki looked at the tank, which was now laying on the ground like a dead animal. "I think… Hiro must've shut down VADAI," he said.

"So, this means we won?" Jenna said.

"I think so," Hibiki replied.

"Awesome!" Fred yelled, while spreading his arms. "Alright, everyone, get in here. Group hug time."

"Maybe later Fred," Honey Lemon said. "So now what do we do?"

"We meet up with Hiro," Hibiki said. "Then we go home," he looked at Jenna. "All of us."

"You're… you're coming back?" Jenna asked.

"Of course I am. I can't just avoid you for the rest of my life. This is over now, so everything can just go back to the way it was-"

Jenna ran up and hugged Hibiki with tears in her eyes. "I missed you," she said in a kind of whisper. Hibiki hugged her back.

"I missed you to sis," he said, trying not to cry.

Hibiki never understood why he left. His friends felt comfortable being around him, even after what he had done. So why was it that he couldn't be around them? Was it guilt? Fear? Maybe hatred? Whatever the case, it didn't matter now. Hibiki wanted to be where he belonged; surrounded by his friends and family. Then he got the call.

"Hey Hiro, I see you've shut down VADAI. So, you know, that's cool-"

"Hibiki listen to me," Hiro said through the phone. "VADAI activated some nuclear reactor under Krei Labs before I deleted her. It's gonna take out everything in a five thousand mile radius if we don't shut it off. We'll meet you guys there." Hiro shut off the phone without speaking another word. Hibiki took his phone and threw it across the room in anger.

"Hibiki," Jenna said, "what's wrong?"

"Damn VADAI, that's what!" he yelled. "She turned on some kind of nuke under the basement. According to what Hiro said, its got a distance long enough to reach the people leaving the city. Shit!"

"Well, what do we do?" Fred asked. "Can we disarm it?"

"I… I don't know. Hiro just said he was going to meet us here. He didn't really explain any sort of plan, but he must have one."

"We should head down there and see what we can do," Honey Lemon said. "At least until Hiro gets here."

"Right," Hibiki said. "Right. Okay. Let's get down there."

* * *

Hiro had put most of Baymax's power into his thrusters. They had to get to Krei Labs, fast. After VADAI was deleted, Baymax's thrusters started working again, so he didn't hesitate to get on, and get to the reactor.

"Wasabi," Hiro said, "how much longer 'til the reactor goes critical?"

"With the kind that Krei has, probably half an hour. What are you planning on doing when we get there? I can't see any possible way for us to shut it down-"

"Don't talk like that," Gogo said. "There has to be a way. There's always a way."

Baymax flew through the city at top speed. All of the buildings seemed to have gotten their power back. Then their was Krei Labs tower, lighting up the night sky like a christmas tree. Baymax landed by the entrance, and the team ran in. The elevators were working again, so they made their way down to the basement floors, and found the rest of the team waiting outside a small metal door.

"Hiro!" Honey Lemons yelled. "We can't get into the room with the reactor, it's got some kind of securtiy code."

"Yeah," Hibiki said. "Call Krei and ask him what it is. We need to get in there."

"Krei's… Krei's dead," Hiro said.

"What?!" Jenna yelled. "Dead? What happened?"

"It's a long story, which we don't have time for." Hiro walked up to the keypad where the code was to be entered. He ripped off it's front and started messing with the wires. There was a spark, then a click, and the door swung open. Hiro was amazed by wht was inside. The room was very large, and in the center was the reactor that powered the building. It was like a giant sphere that was halfway in the ground, with large wires running along it. It was glowing an unnatural color of red.

"How the hell are we supposed to shut _that _down!" Hiro yelled. "It's huge, and we've got about…"

"About ten minutes before it goes off," Wasabi said. "Hiro, there's no time to disarm it. We'll just have to leave the city and hope for the best-"

"No," Hibiki said. "We can't just leave this up to fate. Those people out there, they think everything's gonna be fine, and they don't know what's really going on. I'd rather die _for _them than die with them."

"But there's no way to shut it down," Wasabi argued.

"Maybe we can't shut it down, but we _can _contain it. I can manipulate the reactor's vibrations with my amps, and it'll push inward, causing the explosion to be limited to the basement."

"Alright then," Fred said. "Just set it up and let's get the hell out of here."

"There's no setting it up," Hibiki said. "I have to stay here and contain the blast myself."

Hiro was in shock. He wasn't going to let his friend sacrafice himself. He didn't want to lose anyone else.

"No," Jenna objected before Hiro could. "You can't Hibiki. I don't want to lose you again. We just began to come back together, and now you want to do this." Jenna was crying now. She feared for her little brother's life, so in a way, she kind of reminded Hiro of Tadashi…

"You're.. you're right," Hibiki said. "Alright then, i've got another plan that _might _work. We can do it from outside, but we have to hurry, i'll explain on the way.

Hiro didn't argue. If this idea worked, and it prevented everyone from getting hurt, he wasn't going to question it. Everyone ran out the door, except for Hibiki and Jenna.

"Jenna," Hibiki pulled her into a hug. "I love you. Tell Mom and Aiden… that I love them too."

"Hibiki, what are you-" Hibiki pushed Jenna through the door, and shut it, locking it from the inside. Hiro banged on the door.

"Hibiki! What are you doing?!" he yelled from the other side.

"I'm sorry guys, but this is the only way. Get out of here, now!" Hibiki turned his back to his friends.

"Hiro," Baymax said. "I advise you to exit the building. There is a large heat signiture emanating from that room, and can be very dangerous."

"No!" Jenna screamed. "I'm not leaving without Hibiki!" She continued to bang on the door, but Hibiki paid no attention. He had his arms raised, controling the vibrations of the reactor.

"Guys," Honey Lemon said. "Hibiki is making his own decisions. If this is how he wants thing to be, then we should respect that. Baymax is right, we need to get out of here."

"No! We can find another way!" Hiro yelled, pounding against the door. He didn't want Hibiki to die the same way Tadashi did. What if his plan didn't work and he died for nothing, just like Tadashi? He needed to stop Hibiki somehow.

"We don't have time to for this," Gogo said. "Baymax, grab them." The armored robot grabbed both Hiro and Jenna, who were kicking and screaming.

"Baymax!" Hiro screamed, put us down!"

"I'm sorry Hiro," Baymax replied, "but this is for your own good." The team ran to the elevator, leaving Hibiki to deal with the reactor.

"Hibiki!" Jenna yelled before Wasabi pushed up on the elevator.

* * *

The rest of the team had left, and Hibiki was determined to keep them safe. He was manipulating the vibrations of the reactor, limiting the device's range to just the basement. The space around it was getting wavy, indicating that Hibiki's plan was working. The heat was intense, but Hibiki wasn't going to let that stand in his way. Then there was an a large flash.

"I'm coming Tadashi." Those were Hibiki's final words before the reactor went off.

* * *

The team was now on top of a building a few blocks away from Krei Labs. Baymax was still holding back Hiro and Jenna, who objected. Jenna was in tears. Much like Hiro when he lost _his _brother.

"You guys, listen to me," he said. "We can stop the explosion _and _save Hibiki, we just need to-" Hiro was cut off by a large explosion. The ground beneath Krei Labs exploded, but not with as much force as it was supposed to. The earth beneath the building caved in, causing the very tall tall tower to fall. It was like watching the sky fall, the building fell in the opposite direction of the team, and landed on a few smaller buildings. A large dust cloud swept past the group, and when it passed, all Hiro could see was ruin. The building had desimated part of the city, leaving many homes and buisnesses destroyed. But Hiro didn't care about that. Hibiki was gone now, and that's all he could think about.

Jenna was dropped by Baymax, and then she dropped to her feet. "No!" she cried. Hiro just looked at the devastation in awe.

"It… it worked. Hibiki did it."

"He sacraficed himself for everyone," Jenna said, sniffling. "He… he… he's the bravest person i've ever met."

"We can't ever forget what he did here today," Gogo said.

"I… just can't believe he's gone," Fred said.

"We have to let people know what he did," Hiro said, looking out into the distance.

Hiro began to wonder if there was another option. It seemed like Hibiki chose this one because… because he wanted to die. He believed he had nothing to live for after Tadashi's death, and Hiro felt the same way. It should have been him in that building.

A few hours later, citizens began to pour back into the city. They were going to want to be informed on what occured, and the team would tell them what had happedned...and who to thank for saving their lives.

* * *

**(A/N) Don'thatemeDon'thatemeDon'thatemeDon'thateme! This was I feel like what needed to happen. Hibiki wanted to be with Tadashi again, and now he is. I really hate myself for this chapter. Not because of what happened, but because of how I wrote it. I feel like I didn't write this chapter to my full potential, and I will hate myself forever for that. The next chapter will definitely be the last, so stay tuned for the conclusion of "Oblivion". That's… well I guess That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair… :(**


	9. Chapter 8 Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 8: Saying Goodbye**

**(A/N) I don't usually put AN's at the beginning of chapters, but I can't tell you this at the end because it would take away the effect. During the funeral scene I thought about the song "Say Something". If you look it up on YouTube it's the first thing you find. This song always reminds me of loss. There's also a video on Youtube that's like a music video for the song, but with scenes from BH6. I thought it was awesome. Okay enough details, let's get on with it!**

* * *

Hiro had only been to one other funeral in his life. Well, two, but he couldn't remember a single detail of the one held for his parents. Today reminded him of the same dreary day Tadashi's funeral took place.

It had been two weeks since Hibiki sacraficed himself to save the people of San Fransokyo. Today was his funeral, and everyone came to mourne. It wasn't raining toaday, yet it didn't affect anyone's dismal mood one bit. People were tudging across the grass of the San Fransokyo Cemetary, toward Hibiki's grave. There were rows of fold out chairs lined up in front of the grave. Everyone was seated, and at a podeum behind the grave, stood a minister.

"We are gathered here today to mourne the loss of Hibiki Tinunchi," the minister said. "He did not die the way any human being should have. He died protecting the people he cared about, and even the ones he had never met in his short lived life. Hibiki was many things, a son, a brother, a friend… but above all else, he was a hero."

Hiro was in the second row sitting beside his friends and his Aunt Cass. She was good friends with Hibiki's mother, Lidia. She was in the front row with a baby in her arms, who must've been Aiden. Jenna sat beside her, and from where Hiro was sitting, he could hear both of them crying. The minister contiued speaking.

"... it is not today we should forget Hibiki, nor any day. This podeum where I stand is now open for anyone who would like to say a few words about Hibiki. You don't have to speak, but it would be much appreciated." The minister stepped off the podeum and stood off to the side. For a minute or two no onw went up to speak. Then Hiro stood up. He had some words he would like to say about his friend. He made his way out of his seat while being eyed by the others. He got up on the wooden podeum and began to speak.

"Hibiki was… a good person," he said. "I was there when he made the decision to… sacrafice himself. I had to be dragged, kicking and screaming because I didn't want to see him go. Hibiki told us that he'd rather die for us than die with us, and that's exactly what he accomplished. Hibiki never did like Krei Labs." That last comment earned a bit of laughter from the audience. "At one point, Hibiki made some bad choices, and I think this was his way of making up for them. I encourage some of you to come up and say something as well." Hiro stepped off of the podeum and returned to his seat.

"That was so nice of you Hiro," his aunt told him. He just nodded. No one else got up to say anything, so the minister stepped back up on his podeum.

"Well, if that is all anyone has to say, then there will be a gathering at the Tinunch residence. I thank the young man who stepped up here and told us his thoughts." With that, everyone dispersed, heading for their cars to drive to Jenna's house. Hiro and Cass drove there in the truck, with Wasabi's sedan in tow.

* * *

Jenn's house was really nice. It was a large two story house with modern decoratoins here and there. There were people milling about, talking to one another. Some of the conversations Hiro heard were about Hibiki like "he was so brave" or "I hope he got the most out of his life." Hiro was walking around the lovely house when Jenn's mother began to speak to him.

"Hi Hiro," she said with a smile. "I just want to thank you for going up to the podeum and saying that about Hibiki. It really meant a lot to me."

"It… it was no trouble, really," Hiro replied. "I just said what was on my mind."

"Well it was very thoughtful. I don't want to trouble you, but could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything."

"Jenna has been in her room since we got back. I don't want to force her, but she needs to come down and interact with people. Could you get her for me?"

"Sure. No problem." Other than Aunt Cass, Lidia was the nicest woman Hiro had ever met. She worked as a lawyer, but she looked as though she was a model. Hiro walked up the stairs and found an open door to the right of the hallway. Inside, Jenna was sitting on her bed.

"Hey," Hiro said, plopping down beside her.

"Hey Hiro," she said with sorrow. Hiro looked around the room. The walls were a bright shade of blue, with many posters of bands on them. One part of the wall had a bulletin board, with many pictures of Hibiki on it. One was of him and Jenna on a rollercoaster. Jenna was smiling with her hands in the air, while Hibiki looked like he was going to puke. There was another of Hibiki and Jenna dressed as pirates for Halloween.

"You guys look like you did everything together," Hiro said. Jenna made a weak smile.

"Yeah, he was always there for me, and I was always there for him. But I wasn't there for him this time, and now he's not here for me."

"Don't think like that," Hiro said. "When I lost Tadashi, you know who I had there for me? My friends, and their your friends too. You're not alone, no matter how much you think you are. I learned that a long time ago."

"I know, but… I just don't know how you stayed so optimistic. I don't think i'll ever be happy again."

"Never will I." Jenna looked at Hiro.

"What do you mean? I see you lauhing and having fun, like, all the time."

"Well, I mean i'll never be the _same_ kind of happy. I'll never be as happy as I was when Tadashi was here. But I can still manage to have fun when i'm hanging out with you guys. Tadashi wouldn't want me to be all mopey for the rest of my life, and I don't think Hibiki wouldn't want you being like that either." Jenna smiled, but for real this time.

"Thanks Hiro. I miss Hibiki, but i've still got you guys."

"Good stuff. Now come on. You've got to quit being so antisocial."

* * *

Hiro was late for school. Again. It had been a whole month since the funeral, so Hiro continued to attend SFIT. But now he was running late and was

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap," he said as he was dodging pedestrians on his moped. He had Baymax's container hooked to the back. Hiro had decided he was going to take the robot to school with him evey day, because he really seemed to come in handy. It definately took longer to get to school now that the Krei Labs tower had blocked many of the roads. Clean-up crews were still trying to take out large portions of the building by helicopter so they could store them somewhere. Now that Krei was gone, the buisness fell apart (no pun intended) and their was no need to rebuild the tower. There were detours everywhere, so it took Hiro about an hour to get to school. When he did arrive, he found his friends waiting for him in the parking lot. He ran up to go talk to them.

"I'm early again, aren't I?" he asked." Baymax inflated out of his container.

"I was trying to inform you that it was only six o'clock AM," he said

"Yup," Fred replied. "But, your just in time for breakfast. Anyone want to lend me some cash?"

"Fred," Wasai said annoyed, "we went over this; breakfast is-" Gogo elbowed him in the chest.

"No, no. I want to watch him suffer," she said with a smile.

"So, the cafeteria?" Jenna offered.

"Will there be gummy bears?" Hiro asked.

"Always," Honey Lemon said.

The team made their way across the campus, and they walked past the new showcase building. Hiro read the plaque in front of it.

_Dedicated to Tadashi Hamada, who's selflessness knew no bounds._

Hiro read the plaque with a smile on his face. Then he noticed new word that hadn't been there before.

_And Hibiki Tinunchi, who was willing to give his own life for ours._

Both of those names deserved to be on that plaque. They were heros, more then the rest of them could ever be.

"Hiro, you coming?" Jenna said.

"Yeah," Hiro said walking away from the plaque. "Yeah, i'm coming," He followed his best friends in the world to go get breakfast. The whole way there Honey Lemon and Jenna talked, Fred was talking about the latest comic books, Gogo was telling Wasabi not to be such a baby, and Hiro was telling Baymax the upgrade he had planned for the future. Life was good.

* * *

**(A/N) Oh man, I feel like i'm gonna cry (whimpering noise). As they were walking across campus, I was singing the song "Believer" by American Authors in my head. It's so awesome! I didn't write an epilogue for this one because this is the end. There is no sequel. Don't hate me. You guys have been so awesome. I never expected such posative feedback from you guys, so thank you, and as always, That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! ) (For a while, because I have to set up the plot for my next story.)**


End file.
